To Open a Scar
by SuchStuffasDreamsareMadeOn
Summary: After Harry tells Sirius and Remus that Snape discontinued his Occlumency lessons, Sirius thinks he's putting Harry in danger to get back at James and himself for their past. Through a memory, Sirius and Remus learn to stand up for what's important.
1. Remorse

Sirius Black was never good at controlling his emotions. But because it made him sound like a girl, he would never admit to this fact. Those who knew him knew this basic fact about him but no one felt the need to state the obvious. Sirius himself accepted this fact but decided very early on that he didn't care to do anything about it.

That is why his anger made him stalk around the small living room of Grimmauld Place knocking over as many items his arms or feet could reach. In a distant room he heard the almost perfect replica of his mother screaming bloody murder and he continued his trashing spree. This of course only made him angrier, which continued the cycle of wrecking his families possessions. Sirius Black was also never good with handling helplessness. He was going to kill Snape the first chance he got.

The thing that bothered him the most was the knowledge that someone he cared for was being bullied and there wasn't a single bloody thing he could do about it. The only thing keeping him from returning to Azkaban, a place where he felt absolutely nothing, was in fact those he cared for: Harry, and Remus, and Dumbledore, and anyone else who cared to visit him. Why was he being put through this? This…waiting…it was absolute torture! Was this some sort of cruel punishment? He spent 17 years of his life enjoying himself and looking for instant gratification. Did he now have to spend 12+ years making up for it? No, it wasn't that. It was James. If he hadn't been sent to Azkaban, he would have ended up at St. Mungo's for insanity. It's been 14 years and it still didn't seem possible.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius gave a good kick to coffee table next to him before collapsing on the couch from mere tiredness and hanging his head over the back. This war was far from over. He would make him pay for what he did to him, what he did to Harry! There was no force in the world—

"Sirius?" Sirius knew without lifting his head but by the sound of the opening door and of his own name that Remus Lupin had entered Grimmauld Place. Ah, the Voice of Reason himself and not a minute too soon. He didn't have to move to know this but the sudden entrance of his friend and the news he would have motivated him to get up anyway.

"Remus! Did you talk to Dumbledore? What did he say? I am going to murder Snape!" "Calm down, Sirius," Remus said as he took off his coat. He was about to hang it on the hook when he noticed the coat rack sprawled across the ground. He scrunched his eyebrows before noticing the rest of the room. "Well, seems I'm a little late in saying that."

"Remus!"

"Listen Sirius, I didn't get talk to Dumbledore. That school is having far too much trouble with that awful Umbridge woman, but I sent him an Owl and talked to Minerva—"

"Well that's not good enough! Do you realize what could happen to Harry if Voldemort gets into his head again! Well of course you do, you're bloody brilliant," he answered himself just as Remus was opening his mouth. "Damn it, why by Merlin's beard did Dumbledore put Snape in charge of those Occlumency lessons anyway? Why the…"

Remus let Sirius mutter himself into his own world until he knew he was out of the line of attack. After all these years his timing was still next to perfect. "Severus knows the most about it—" "—because he knows how Voldemort thinks!" "And we both know that Dumbledore is far too busy at the moment no matter how important this issue may be—" "—yes of course, but Snape?! Dumbledore is smart enough to know how disastrous that would end!"

"All I know is that if Dumbledore trusts him, then…we should too."

"Ha! I'd trust Voldemort himself to spare my life then Snivellus." "Well of course you would. I'm pretty sure that you and Severus trusting each other would be a sign of the Apocalypse. I would expect Harry to admit to us he was really a girl before I ever expected that to happen."

Much to Sirius' anger and stubbornness, he let out a laugh at the thought. His smile quickly vanished but Remus was able to catch it before the distorted face of his best friend reappeared. The face looked up at him with a somewhat confused look now to replace the one of anger that was just there.

"How can you be so calm about this? I mean, this is Snape we're talking about here."

"Well, one of us has to be. Imagine what that scene would have been like if we both were throwing books and overthrowing tables."

Having run out of excuses to further his anger, Sirius fell back unto the couch in defeat. Despite himself, Remus smiled as he sat down beside him. Sirius seemed to be staring at something that wasn't there and Remus could only dream about what was going on in his mind. "I can't even imagine what would have happened if we didn't have your sense of reason back in school." "Well, you and James would have been expelled, dear Mrs. Potter would go poor from supporting the both of you, you'd be out on the street and Snape would have thrown a party." It felt good to talk like this again. Remus couldn't remember the last time he felt so at ease with himself.

"I know but why in the bloody hell did Snape have to be such a prat. James is the real person he's mad at, not Harry. I wish I could just knock that sense into him."

"Well, far be it from me to defend Severus but after what Harry told us he saw in the Pensieve, his reaction is a bit understandable."

"Yeah, that wasn't James' best moment I suppose. Harry still seemed a little shaken up by that. I should write him—" "—and then be exposed and return to your happy life in Azkaban. You know you can't do that Padfoot, but I can try to get in contact with him if you—"

Laughter was not was not what Remus expected to hear from his long lost friend. Stubbornness, yes, perhaps a few more snide remarks but definitely not laughter. Luckily, Sirius caught his surprise. "I haven't heard anyone call me that in such a long time. It felt like we were back in school." Remus himself let a laugh escape and he thought over what he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize. I must have got caught up in my lecture and the force of habit came into effect. My, that did sound odd."

"Don't apologize you softy. It sounds good. It fits." Sirius looked over at the flustered Remus and smiled to himself. At least not everything changed while he was away. Unfortunately, Sirius didn't change either.

"Call me paranoid, but I think Sirius is out to bring harm to Harry just to spite me and James. Even posthumously, Snivellus would find a way." "I'm just proud you know what posthumously means and you used it in the correct phrasing and pronunciation." "Oh shut up. Merlin, I can't even imagine how you survived working near that guy every day for a whole year. Talk about being back at school…" Remus sighed as he thought back to that time. "Ironically enough, I survived because of him." "Ha. I would have never drank anything that git gave to me. It's a wonder he didn't poison you. It would have been another vindictive against me, I assure you." "Oh get over yourself."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Remus stopped. A sudden memory of so long ago crept into his mind from where it had been locked up for so long. He abruptly became very interested in the book by his foot instead of replying to what his friend had just said. But he could feel Sirius burning a hole through his head with those eyes of his.

"He's taunted me and he's using Harry to do it. I warned that prat…But we both know it wouldn't be the first time he's tried to get me back. It wouldn't be the first time he's been pissed off at James and me and it definitely wouldn't be the first time he couldn't be trusted."


	2. Remembering

"Oh bloody hell, Mooney. I really am sorry." The four school boys were eating lunch in Great Hall when Remus had scratched his faced and grimaced in pain. The night before was a full moon and a long new scar stretched across Remus' face from his right eye brow down to his mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Pads. It's not your fault."

"Well then stop making me feel so bloody bad about it every minute!" Remus just rolled his eyes as a small plump boy no other then Peter Pettigrew giggled across from Sirius.

"Mooney is right. It's my fault," James Potter said with a mouthful of bread. "I left you to run after Padfoot, who in Merlin's name knew where Wormtail was, and that left you as your own scratching post. In fact, where did you go, Padfoot?"

Sirius stopped mid-chew as his friend's eyes stared in his direction. "What? Even a dog has to relieve himself, right? You didn't have to chase after me like I was deserting, Prongs."

"I thought someone found us! We really need to find some means of communication while in animal form. It would make situations a hell of a lot easier and Mooney wouldn't have to get the butt of your mistakes."

"My mistakes!"

"Trust me, guys. I've had a lot worse," Remus said as he secretly smiled to himself. His transformations have gotten so much better. Life felt so much better. No one's ever done anything like this for him. One tiny scratch meant nothing to him.

"In that case, let's celebrate," Sirius swallowed his food and pulled forth his wand. "Ah! And here comes Snivellus now!" Remus and Peter turned their heads to catch Severus Snape walking behind them with his books clutched to his bent over figure. His chunks of greasy hair lay over his face so they couldn't see his eyes. The only facial feature that was visible was the long crooked nose that seemed to emerge right from his face. Remus rolled his eyes. This wouldn't end well.

Before Snape was able to take another step, his belt fell from his waist along with the trousers we was wearing. Now at his ankles, his pants caught his feet and caused him to sprawl out onto the floor. Laughter echoed off the walls of the Great Hall as Snape attempted to compose himself and gather his books as quickly as he could. Even Remus couldn't help but let a small laugh escape.

"Bravo, Padfoot! You hardly even moved your wand that time. So subtle!" James clapped his best friend on the back. Sirius didn't even try to hide his prideful smile as the laughter continued. Snape, trying to regain his composure all at once, stumbled some more as he picked up his pants. Remus just turned his attention back to his food and hoped that everyone else would lose interest too. Peter just sat there with a goofy grin on his face and clapped his hands.

"Wow, Snivellus, you really should be more careful," James said as he waved his own wand.

With that, Severus' legs flew up into the air as though he slipped on ice. A small crack was heard to Remus' horror as he turned around and saw Severus rubbing his head. "Guys, maybe you should—" But just as Remus was about to finish, Snape's head snapped around and gave the four Marauders the most death defying glare they had ever seen. "You'll regret this. All of this." The voice was just audible as Severus spit the words out between his teeth.

But James and Sirius didn't seem as taken aback as Remus did. "What's the count, Prongs?" "Twenty-third time he's threatened vengeance this month. I think he's going for a new record."

Another growl escaped the Slytherin's mouth as he turned to storm away. But right before he did, he looked at Remus with those hate filled eyes and disappeared.

"You guys really should stop doing that." And I should stop letting you. "He'll end up at Mungo's if you keep this up."

"Oh have some fun Mooney!" James said with a laugh. "I couldn't survive school without our daily session of fun with old Snivels. Not all of us love to work."

"Are you okay, Remus?" Peter's eyes got wide as he turned to look at the pale boy next to him. "All good, mate. Still just a little…"

Remus now had all three Marauders looking at him with concern as his thoughts trailed off with his words.

"Maybe you should skip Potions, mate," James said with a frown.

"Yeah, you're already three chapters ahead of everyone else. Go take a rest."

"Really guys, I'm fine. Beside's I have a question about our essay I need to ask Slughorn about. Come on, we'll be late." And with that Remus collected his books and started to leave the table. The troublesome foursome found themselves in silence as they all began to get up.

"We have a Potions essay?"

It didn't last long.

-----

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait?" James asked, trying his best to sound courteous. Sirius on the other hand already had one foot out the door and jumping with irritation on the other. Patience was a virtue but not one of his.

"I'll only be a minute. I'll meet you in the dorm. No go before Sirius pees himself." James laughed.

"I heard that!" Sirius yelled, which caused Peter to peek his head pack inside. He was grasping onto a cauldron that was about half his own size and probably twice his weight. He balanced it on his knee, which caused him to hop in a very unbalanced way. He really didn't want to be left out of the fun. "Okay, just don't get sick or pass out or anything. Then you'll really make Sirius feel bad. On second thought, pass out. We are trying to work on Padfoot's sense of compassion these days."

"Seriously, do you blokes not see me standing right here?"

Remus laughed. "Maybe I'll fall down a staircase just for you, Prongs." "That's the spirit. Me and Padfoot really are making you more creative!"

Remus just laughed to himself as he waved and turned back to Professor Slughorn. Luckily for everyone standing in that room, the three Marauders had left before noticing who Slughorn was currently talking to. Severus Snape pushed back his jet black hair and was pointing something out on his parchment. Remus took in a breath. Oh boy.

As Severus collected his things, Remus became very interesting at the stone floor. But Snape just walked by without even looking at him. He really had to talk to James and Sirius about cooling off on Snape.

"Ah, yes my boy. What can I do you for?" Remus collected himself and opened up a book he had gotten from the library.

"Oh hello, sir. I was wondering if you ever heard of a Wolf Bane Potion."

----------

Five minutes later Remus put away some papers as a very bewildered Slughorn gathered his own things. "Ah, so um, yes Mr. Lupin. I will do some research and get back to you on Monday. I must say though, I'm not sure how plausible this may be."

"Oh, it's alright sir. I was just wondering. I read a Potions article about the concept and I wanted to know your thoughts. See you on Monday." The two walked out the door to the dungeon as Remus worried about whatever his friends had planned to do that Friday night. He was just about to climb the staircase to the Entrance Hall when he saw something completely unexpected.

Severus Snape stood at the stairway with his Potions books held tight against his chest. He looked up at the sound of approaching feet and gave the professor a crooked half smile.

"Excuse me Professor, I was just hoping to talk to Mr. Lupin about something." Snape's words seemed to hiss out of his mouth as his eyes never left Remus' face

"Oh no bother my boy. I got to run though. I'm meeting a very important man in Hogsmeade about some very important…ingredients. I'll see you boys later."

"Bye, Professor," Remus managed to squeak out, in a voice that sounded very much like Peter. Oh boy.

Severus turned his attention to the sound of footsteps echoing through the dungeon until he heard the sound of the stone door swing shut against the stone wall at the top of the spiral staircase. Then his long head turned until his dark vengeful eyes looked directly at the terrified werewolf.

"If it wouldn't be too inconvenient," Snape started as his dark sarcasm began to take effect. "I would like for you to deliver a message to our dear Mr. Potter and Mr. Black." Remus despite himself found his feet stepping away from the crazed looking boy. They had finally done it. They pushed Snape to the point of insanity. Remus glanced around but found a stone wall a few yards behind him. There was nowhere to go.

"Severus, I'm sorry but I really should go—" "Expelliamus!" Remus had made a reach for his wand but just as he touched it, it flew from his hand to the bottom of the staircase, behind Snape. Remus saw he had no way out and that smile that crawled across Snape's face told him his foe knew the same thing. He slowly raised his hands in the air. "Maybe we can talk about this…"

"Talk! What in the bloody hell is there to say Lupin! I'm sick and tired of you thinking you can get whatever you want because people can somehow tolerate being near you," he spat out between his teeth. "But something tells me you will be a lot easier to handle than Potter and Black." Snape was speaking in a monologue as he stepped closer and closer to the werewolf. It probably didn't matter if Remus was listening or not. He just backed up towards the wall and put his mind to work on how he was going to get out of this.

"I've heard what you and your filthy little friends have had to say for 6 years so now you are finally going to listen to me!" With that, Snape jerked his wand through air causing Remus to fly into the wall behind him. He let out a groan as he tried to get himself up. He felt the ache travel throughout him as his body reminded him of how sore he still was from the transformation just last night. He was really starting to wish he had listened to James.

"Now listen here, Lupin," Severus spat out each word he said. "I want you to tell those gits you call friends to leave me alone because I won't just sit by and let them humiliate me anymore. Did you catch all of that?

Lupin instead of responding clutched at the intense pain he felt in his stomach and rubbed the part of his head that had hit the stone wall. Snape had finally cracked and there was nothing Remus could do.  
"Well, let me make it a little clearer for you! Sectumpra!"

Fire. Fire burned within him as he let out a horrifying scream. Remus' body began to burst and he felt as though he was transforming into that horrible beast all over again. Pain shot through the entirety of his body like lighting erupting inside. What…what…but it was too strong. He couldn't comprehend simple thought. He suddenly noticed the throbbing in the knees he was kneeling on and slowly collapsed to the floor. This only intensified what he felt if it was even possible.

He looked up to see a horrified look on Snape's face. He wanted to attack—he wanted to move! He felt the wolf inside but it was quickly swallowed by the flame. He tried to pick himself up off the ground when he noticed the thin lines of blood that were seeping though his robe. He looked to his chest, his legs, and his bare hands to find these thin trails covered every part of his body. They made him scream when he tried to move. Something warm dripped off his face.

"I…" Snape just stood there gawking at what he had done. That wasn't supposed to happen. He turned to run just as the door above him opened and he heard a too familiar voice say, "Remus? REMUS!"

Jumping down the remainder of stairs, James and Sirius hurtled their way past an open mouthed Snape. They stopped dead in their tracks and stared in horror as they watched their best friend become an embodiment of gashes and wounds. Sirius felt his fist tighten up as James ran to the side of the petrified Remus, trying to find a way to help him without wanting to hurt him anymore.

"What the HELL did you do?" Sirius whipped around and suckered Snape in his still horrified face. Before Snape could even think about what happened, he felt himself being lifted up by his collar and punched again. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Another hit. Snape started to taste his own blood as his head slammed against the wall behind him. "ANSWER ME!"

"I didn't mean to," he whimpered. He wished he had that courage he had only seconds before but that left him long before he had realized. "That…that wasn't supposed to happen." Sirius growled through his teeth and threw another punch. It was James who calmed down his own inner wolf.

"Peter, go get Madame Pomfrey. NOW!" Snape turned his aching head to see Peter at the bottom of the staircase vomiting into his cauldron. He looked up again and nodded. It took him two tries to make his way up the steps without tripping but the sound of his feet soon faded.

Sirius looked again at Remus and the pain and anguished that filled his face. He turned to James, who was desperately trying to hold up their friend as carefully as he could. He was covered in blood. Remus' blood.

Sirius was about to hit Snape again when James called out. "Snape, what the hell did you do to him and how do you reverse it?" Sirius turned back to Snape and held his grip on the front of his robe.  
"There…there isn't a reversal. I m-made the spell…up m-myself." Terror and shock stuttered his voice as he eyes remained locked on Remus. "It was meant…to r-reopen scars. I just saw the one on h-his face. I d-didn't know he had—" But the thought was never finished as Severus took another blow to the face.  
"You nasty git. You've finally lost it. Sirius, we'll deal with him later. Help me, get Remus out of here! We need to get him to the Hospital Wing! He's losing too much blood!" James' words brought him back to reality. He looked deep into the eyes of Snape again before dropping him to the ground and muttering, "This isn't over Snivellus." He then ran back to Remus' other side and wrapped his blood soaked arm around his shoulder as James had done. He heard Mooney gasp out in pain and his hand began to grip Sirius' shoulder. Sirius felt the warm blood on the back of his neck.

"We can't leave you for three minutes, can we Mooney?"

Remus let a laugh out before gawking again in the pain. Sirius himself felt a sting of pain run through him. "Just hang in there, Remus," James said as they slowly began to move. "Just hang on."


	3. Resolution

Remus Lupin looked over at his lost friend who was gone in to the world of the past.

"That was a long time ago, Sirius." Sirius turned around to meet him in the eye. "Yes and history seems to be repeating itself. I let my guard down before. I won't let him hurt Harry."

Sirius stood up from his seat and walked towards the door before stopping himself and remembering his situation. He hated getting too lost in what was before. It was too painful coming back to the present and knowing things can never be as they were once.

"Sirius, he's safer then you think," Lupin said as he got himself up too. "He's at school and Snape wouldn't dare touch him there."  
"How do you know?"

"Because Dumbledore trusts him!"

"So? When has Severus Snape ever been loyal or trustworthy?! When has he ever done anything admirable? I'm asking you Remus, do _you_ trust him?"

Remus looked up at the passion that flamed behind Sirius' eyes. He remembered seeing that look so many times in his life. He say it when the Marauders found out he was a werewolf, when they noticed how much he was truly hurting himself, and he remembered seeing it the day Snape attacked him, to name a few. No matter how hard anyone tried, the look could not be stopped. James, Peter, Snape, and himself learned that very early on.

"I trust Snape. I trust him because I trust Dumbledore and his judgment. If that means I can't fully understand the situation or his reasons right now then so be it. I can wait a little longer. But if I can't trust Dumbledore then there no other bloody person in this world I can trust. Without him, there's no hope. Without his judgment, there wouldn't be a bloody chance in hell that we win."

Sirius looked at the now very tired looking man's eyes. Remus looked so much older then he should. He always had. He was a lot paler too. But Sirius had never seen him angry before. He must have learned to stand up for himself while I've been away and James' been…Sirius couldn't finish his thought.

Suddenly, Sirius felt very tired himself. "Come on, let's sit back down, it's nearly dark and I got a lot more nothing to do."

Remus gasped and felt his body tense.

"Remus?"  
"I've…I've got to go," Remus stuttered as the tripped over the coffee table. "It's a full moon! Damn it, how could I forget?! I got too caught up." Remus stumbled as he went to get his coat. "I still need to get my potion!"

"Remus, wait—"

"—I can't! How could I be so stupid?!"

"Calm the hell down, Mooney. You never were, are, or will be stupid, so cork it. I just wanted to know…if I could come with you."

Remus didn't think anything at that moment could stop him dead in his track but Sirius never ceased to amaze him. "Sirius, you know it's too risky."

"So is my sanity if I stay in this forsaken hell another minute. Come on Remus, for old time's sake. I'll be a dog the whole time and if wherever you're going is hidden enough for a werewolf I'm sure an escaped convict could squeeze in too. I want to do something to help."

"Sirius…"

"Look Remus, I abandoned you for 12 years. I furthered my torture when I thought about what you must have been going through. Two friends dead and the third locked away for killing them. You spent 11 years alone before we met you and now you had to spend 12 more the same way with those horrible thoughts. I want to make it up to you by helping you out like we used to. That's why we became animagus in the first place."

Remus looked at Sirius, and he finally understood. He finally knew what it felt like to defend someone. All of those years of being with James and Sirius but he never realized it until now. It had taken him a while to learn to stand up for himself but now he knew what it was like to stand up for someone else even if it was the person's desire he was standing up against. He walked forward and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sirius, you have no idea what you and James and even Peter did for me. I'm sure you have guessed but it doesn't hold a candle to the truth. And you're right. I felt even worse these 12 years then I've ever did. But I'll feel even worse now if you get caught because of me and they send you to the Dementors. I'll have lost all of those good years if my third friend dies too."

Sirius was surprise to find himself smiling by this response. Well, what do you know, he thought. Looks like I'm not useless after all. All of those years of Mooney's tutoring and I finally taught him something.

The two friends hugged each other and both started to laugh. Neither knew why but it didn't seem to matter. Remus said his goodbye and promised to return whenever he could. Sirius looked to window when the door closed. He saw his friend leave him and enter back into the land of the living and the world continued to turn.


End file.
